


Awakening

by GarnetSeren



Series: Love is Suicide [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, F/M, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, Pining, Post-Reaper War, Post-War, loss of limb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: The war is over, the reapers' defeated, but it's been almost two years since Shepard last saw Feron. Is she stupid to hope that he's waited for her?A oneshot focusing on Shepard's thoughts upon finally waking up after firing the crucible. Follows on from my 'Love is Suicide' story, which doesn't need to be read first, but would help give background information.





	

Rhythmic bleeping filled the sterile room, along with the hum of machinery, as her last visitor filed out the door.

Shepard sighed; surprised her chest no longer hurt after being crushed. However, she was still annoyed at the phantom pain she suffered, from her mission left leg. But regardless, it was a miracle Shepard had survived at all... so some nerve pain was the last thing she could moan about.

In truth, Shepard really didn't complain.

Only Jeff and Garrus knew of her phantom limb pain; and only because the pilot lived with Vrolik's syndrome, and the turian had lost his left arm, during the Normandy's crash landing after the Crucible fired. Not that it seemed to be stopping her friend, seeing as he now sported a shiny, salarian made prosthetic.

Shepard was almost certain that Zaesin Solus; Mordin's nephew, had sent Garrus just to get her interested in the new prosthetic leg that was being made for her... and in the near silence of the room, Shepard snorted to herself. If that had been the salarian's plan, it certainly worked.

There was a beep from a nearby machine, and Shepard sighed in relief, as her regulated shot of high strength medigel diffused through her system.

She'd been awake for a little over a month, having lost four to a medically induced coma, whilst her implants knitted her insides back together.

Truthfully, Shepard had be surprised to blink awake that first morning; especially finding Miranda and Karin standing over her. Her whole body hurt, and her eyes had refused to focus, but Shepard had been relieved all the same. Even if she felt guilty that she'd beaten the odds... again... when so many others hadn't; some of her dearest friends included.

Currently, the one she missed the most was Thane. The hospital she'd woken up in was by the ocean, and whilst the sound of crashing waves was soothing, it meant the drell was never far from her thoughts.

If Thane had been alive, Shepard was sure they'd be sipping fragrant tea, and she'd be able to talk about her worries to him. Despite their different species, he had reminded her so much of her older brother; John, who'd died protecting her back on Mindoir.

They'd bonded quickly, and he never failed to steer Shepard in the right direction, when worries kept her awake at night. After the collectors, their talks had often centred around her growing attraction for his fellow drell; Feron. And right now, left with nothing but bleeping machines and crashing waves for comfort, Shepard wished she could talk to Thane again.

She had no doubt he'd tell her straight if emailing Feron had been the right or wrong. After all, it _had_ been twenty months since she'd last seen the rainbow scaled drell. Bahak, her incarceration, the reaper war, and her coma had all happened since their one and only kiss.

It was probably silly to hope Feron still held feelings for her.

He'd been in a bad place when their friendship started, recovering from the previous Broker's abuse. From what Liara had told her, he had steadily recovered before the outbreak of war, regaining much of his confidence and cheerful manner.

Shepard was thrilled for Feron, but had still held hope that one little kiss had meant something more to him too. Time would tell she supposed, it had only been sixteen hours and thirty seven minutes since she had contacted him... not that she was counting.

With a little more effort than she'd like to admit, Shepard reached for the paperback that sat on the night stand. It was the very same copy of Keats, that she'd given Ashley during her stay in Huerta; and the newly promoted commander had eagerly delivered the book, as soon as Shepard had been allowed visitors.

Vega had delivered an obnoxiously large bouquet of peach roses; Shepard's favourite, and a request for her to be his 'best woman', for his upcoming wedding to Steve... of course, she'd accepted.

EDI and Jeff had brought a fruit basket, and Shepard had openly wept at seeing the AI still functioning. Liara had brought her wonderfully soft clothes and pyjamas to wear, and Hackett had sent her favourite chocolates.

Garrus had the audacity to actually dump a small fish bowl on her night stand, complete with an artificial fish swimming in the water. Tali had sent the new omni-tool prototype she'd been working on, which was how Shepard had messaged Feron; since hers had been destroyed in the crash.

Everyone had been incredibly supportive and optimistic; especially Liara. But now, only time would tell if Feron would answer.


End file.
